<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Walk Through the Forest by soupertlh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122036">A Walk Through the Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupertlh/pseuds/soupertlh'>soupertlh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupertlh/pseuds/soupertlh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil and Patton take a walk through the Imagination and sort out some issues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Walk Through the Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton sits at the edge of his bed, swinging his legs back and forth. Despite the warm yellow glow of his room, the blankets and all the stuffed animals piled around him he felt... cold. He picks up a black cat with a purple cape, rubbing its ear. It was worn and torn from all the handling, the stitches coming apart and ripping, so patches were loosely sewn on in different shades of grey and purple. Did his kiddo really think that he was overbearing? He knew Virgil liked his personal boundaries being respected, but it could be so hard sometimes. What if he didn't want to talk to him anymore?</p><p>	"My dark strange son can be so confusing!" He lays back onto his pillows, sighing. He took another look at the stuffed animal before placing it carefully in its spot on the bedspread. Patton's eyes closed and he felt himself slipping into sleep.</p><p>-+-</p><p>	A knock on the door wakes Patton up with a start, as he groggily gets to his feet and opens the door. "What is it, kiddo?"</p><p>	"Hey, Popstar. Did I wake you up?" Patton blinks in surprise. What was Virgil doing at the door?</p><p>	"Yeah, it's no big deal though," Patton smiles, running his hand through his violet curls. Virgil hesitates before stepping inside.</p><p>	"I, er, was wondering if..." Virgil stares at his feet, fidgeting with his sweater's sleeves. "Do you want to go on a walk? With me?"</p><p>	"Of course! Let me get out of my onesie first!" Patton snaps, changing his outfit to its normal state. He walks out of his bedroom with Virgil. "Where do you plan on us going?"</p><p>	"I asked Roman if he could set something up in the Imagination if that's alright." When Patton grinned with excitement, Virgil assumed it was. They made their way to the Imagination, as Patton talked about whatever excitedly. He couldn't help but bounce about when he saw Virgil smile, after all! Roman opened the door for them with a dramatic bow as they made their way into a forest. Soft rays of sunlight filtered through the leaves, painting the sky pink. Patton kicked a stray pebble, watching it bounce forward on the dirt trail before landing beside one of many flowers.</p><p>	Patton opened his mouth to say something, before closing it. Virgil sighed. "I can tell you're anxious, and that's my job, so speak up." Patton stops, looking up at Virgil.</p><p>	"I, um, are you mad at me?" Virgil furrows his eyebrows.</p><p>	"What would make you think that?"</p><p>	Patton stops, plucking a daffodil from the ground. Virgil turns to him, as Patton mumbles, "I don't know, it just- you said you don't want me making you seem too... not scary and it feels like I'm always messing up." Virgil bites his lip, and Patton hastily adds on, "S-sorry."</p><p>	Virgil helps Patton up and starts walking again slowly. "Patton, I didn't mean to make you feel that way. You are trying to take me more seriously and I... I appreciate that."</p><p>	"Really, kid-" Patton stops himself. When Virgil nods in assurance, he continues. "-kiddo?"</p><p>	Virgil nods, and Patton spreads his arms out wide for a hug. When they embrace, Patton feels the coldness inside of him melt away. Maybe things won't be so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm new to writing fanfics so any critique is welcomed and appreciated! Please let me know if you would like more, and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>